A Day at the Beach
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: A trip to the beach was supposed to be a relaxing time, right? Just hanging out with friends and enjoying the serenity of the sea. But what happens when a tragedy strikes a seemingly peaceful trip to the beach? Will you be panicking, or will you be the hero? RyugaXHikaru (FireAndWaterShipping) Read and review.


**I AM BACK BABY!**

**Hello my beloved Metal Fight Beyblade fandom. I miss you all. Summer and school was spent wandering through the Kuroko no Basuke fandom and discovering new fandoms along the way. But now I am happy to announce my return to the wonderful world of spinning tops. **

**This story was inspired by an AomineXKagami (from aforementioned KnB fandom) I read and since I have always supported FireAndWaterShipping I decided to finally make a fanfic for it. Without further ado, here it is.**

**I don't own MFB.**

******MFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFB**

It was an idea so absurd it shouldn't have happened. Hikaru knew it was bound to end in disaster and yet here she was, sitting in a bus with her friends, on the way to the beach.

Yes, the beach.

After all the fiasco that has been going on lately Ryo decided that it was time to have a well-deserved break. And what better way to do that than by inviting everyone to WBBA's private beach? Still, it took a lot of convincing (and bribes) to convince everyone to leave their beys behind so that no one would start a battle in the middle of vacation. Eventually they all caved in and handed them to Madoka who locked the tops somewhere in the B-pit.

Hikaru sighed as she watched the trees go pass in a blur. She had a seat all to herself whereas everyone else is sitting with someone. She didn't really mind. She needed some time to think some things through anyway. One of these was her neverending job at the WBBA-the very reason why she hasn't seen the ocean much lately. But, as much as she missed the feeling of hot sand in her feet and the cool water rushing up to greet her, she would rather go back to her desk any day. Why, you may ask? Well….

"_99 beyblades spinning in the ring, 99 beys in the ring. Shoot one down and it flies around, 98 beyblades spinning the ring."_

Aside from Gingka, Benkei, King and Masamune's horrible rendition of '99 Bottles of Beer' there was Kyoya and Tsubasa passing a baseball around in lightning speed. She had to duck a couple of times to avoid getting her head bopped off. Although it was kinda funny when they accidentally knocked Madoka's water bottle and it soaked her skirt. The two looked like a couple of kids who just get lectured by the principal when she was through with them. Not only that, across the aisle from her, Dynamis and Ryutaro debating on stars and predictions. Then, there was Tithi and Yuu pressing their faces on the windows and making odd sounds. Lastly, it was a terribly hot day. Hikaru could feel the sweat on her legs as she adjusted herself on the leather chair.

In short, it was the longest ride of her life.

"You look like you're having fun," a voice said.

And then there was _him._

Ryuga placed his arms on Hikaru's headrest. From the corner of her eye, Hikaru could see Ryuto dozing off, his elbow on the armrest, chin on his hand and drool leaking from his mouth a bit. Then, a red box appeared in her vision.

"Pocky?" Ryuga offered. With a shrug, she took the chocolate coated stick and placed it in her mouth. She muttered a 'thanks' and turned away to try and find her ear buds in her bag.

His arms were still on her headrest as the white-haired boy observed her-her wild, but shiny blue hair and her blue eyes with a hint of purple of them. The way the sunlight from the window reflected on her almost took his breath away. No, Ryuga didn't have a crush on her. He just happened to noticed how more beautiful she was becoming every day. He's not some love-struck teen, he's just observant.

That totally did not count as a 'crush.'

"I have Mom's wedding ring if you want."

Ryuga let out a scream, catching almost everyone's attention on the bus. Fortunately, Hikaru already had her ear buds on and didn't even glance back. Next to him, Ryuto was rubbing his mouth and grinning slightly.

"You're awake?!" he pointed accusingly at his brother. Lowering his voice he added," And what do you mean about Mom's engagement ring."

"She gave it to me before I left to be a treasure hunter. She said I was supposed to give it to the girl I was bound to marry," Ryuto gestured towards Hikaru, oblivious of the conversation behind her," but if you happen to go first I don't mind handing it over to you."

Ryuga just growled and angrily bit his pocky.

******MFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFB**

"THE BEACH!" Gingka, Yuu and Masamune yelled happily, complete with a sparkly background and a freeze frame. They all ran towards the shore, stripping down to their trunks on the way.

"Be careful you guys," Tsubasa called after them as he and Hyoma helped get the supplies out of the bus. While the two of them, plus Madoka, began to set-up everyone immediately went to their own worlds. Yuu and Kenta proceeded to teach Tithi how to build a sandcastle. Kyoya, King and Chris immediately claimed some beach chairs, the winter blader wanting to learn how to get a tan like theirs. Meanwhile, off the side, a volleyball net was being set up. The rest of them were going to the changing rooms. In fact, the only ones who weren't moving were Ryuga and Hikaru.

The bluenette started to tug off the slip on dress she wore over her bathing suit when she caught someone staring," A little privacy please!"

He just scoffed," What's the difference? I'm going to see you in a bikini anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru struggled to think of a good comeback," You go first."

Ryuga arched an eyebrow," Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I have to see you in your swim suit first before you see me in mine."

"I didn't know you wanted to see my glorious abs that badly, Karu," he teased.

"SHUT UP AND STRIP ALREADY!" Hikaru facepalmed at what she had said. Ryuga smirked at her troubled look, but still removed his shirt. The girl peeked a bit between her fingers. Damn. He was right. They were _glorious. _She had to pinch herself to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. If only she didn't have her pride right now she would be drooling like some sort of fangirl.

Ryuga swung his clothes over his shoulder, now only wearing a pair of black swimming trunks," Like what you see, Karu?"

"S-Shut up," she said, mentally wishing to be invisible right now.

"It's your turn." Hikaru blushed redder, but nonetheless removed her dress to reveal a one piece, dark blue bikini with wave designs in a lighter shade on it.

"Not bad," Ryuga commented cooly. Deep inside, however, his heart was hammering rapidly in his chest.

Hikaru gave a 'hmph' and made her way to the shore," I'm gonna go swim now." She suddenly stopped walking and turned back around," Aren't you coming?"

Ryuga shook his head.

"You can't swim?"

He shook his head again," I didn't say I couldn't. I just don't like swimming in particular. Me and water don't really get along well."

Hikaru pictured it. Ryuga was practically the embodiment of fire-arrogant, stubborn, and destructive -while she was water-calm, peaceful and playful-the total opposite of fire.

"Well…" she started," You and water could probably get along if one of you tries."

Ryuga stared at her in confusion. Hikaru immediately backpedaled," I-I'm going to go apply some skin on my sun block. I mean, apply sun block on my skin. Bye!"

He just watched as she ran away quickly and sighed. "Girls….," he muttered under his breath as he sat in one of the beach chairs and opened up a book.

"Me and water, huh?"

******MFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFB**

Hikaru floated in place, as the water soothed the hotness in her skin. She took a deep breath, relishing the smell of salt and seaweed. Ever since she was a kid she always felt at home in the water. With endless paperwork, calls, meetings and babysitting Ryo, this was a dream come true for her. She takes back she said in the bus. This was worth the hour-long ride.

From where she was she could see everyone else on the shore. A smile graced her lips. For once, no battling, no arguing, no work and nothing cause her any stress whatsoever. It was just her and her friends relaxing. It was times like this she really enjoyed being with her family. Call her cheesy but she always sees this tight-knit group of friends as her family no matter what.

Then, her blue-violet eyes landed on Ryuga. True to his word there was there was no trace of him ever getting in the water. He was sitting in a chair farthest away from their group. Dark sunglasses were on his head as he read a book. Feeling someone's gaze on him, he looked up and saw Hikaru staring at him. He gave a smirk and raised his hand in a gesture. She gave an indignant sniff before diving back in.

She swam further out to sea, her strokes graceful and swift. Years of swimming behind her, she dove in like a pro and managed to unearth some shells.

"Hikaru! Don't swim out too far!" Hyoma warned from some feet away.

"Yes, mother,' she retorted before pedaling further out. She wasn't scared. She's been swimming since she learned how to walk. This was nothing. Her heart raced with adrenaline with every stroke she took and excitement coursed through her veins. Just a little further…

"LUNCH!" Madoka's voice rang loud and clear," Everybody get here before all the food runs out."

Those were the magic words. In a record of just 5.7 seconds everyone was out of the water and running towards the tables. Hikaru sighed. She wanted to swim more, but knowing her friends not a crumb will be left if she doesn't get out soon. She turned towards the shore, ready to swim back, when she felt the tugging on her ankle. She shook it off, but it just tugged harder. Panic began to settle in when she realized what was happening. She managed to let out the scream before she was pulled underwater.

Ryuga looked up. He swore he heard someone scream. As he scanned the ocean his sixth sense began to tell him something. There was danger lurking around somewhere. His gaze landed at the bunch of picnic tables laden with food. Everyone was practically having a World War II over it! He placed down his book and approached them, mentally counting everyone with every step he took.

One of them was missing.

"Has anyone seen Hikaru?" Madoka began to ask when he reached them

"I saw her swimming further out to sea earlier, why?" Hyoma asked.

Then it all clicked. The scream…..his sixth sense…danger…..someone missing…..Hikaru.

"Ryuga!" He didn't even know he was running until Kenta shouted his name.

"Hikaru got caught in a riptide dummies! Get a move on!" He dove in the water and was soon enough joined by Kyoya, Aguma, Bao, King and Ryuto.

Frantic voices filled the air shouting Hikaru's name over and over again. On the shore Tsubasa, Madoka and Hyoma, being the calmest people in the group, were pulling out towels and a first aid kit. Dynamis was off to the side calming down the kids.

"HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT?!" Ryuga cursed. Every minute lost was every minute she could be slipping away. He had to find her quick before it's too late. All around him he could hear everyone continuing to shout, his own voice mingling with theirs. Those who were too tired to swim came back to shore and were immediately replaced by another. For the first time since the trip, Ryuga was thankful that there were a lot of them that came here.

He caught a glint of black and he saw it-a small black choker with a gold gem. Ryuga swam towards it and dove.

Salt stung his eyes as he tried to open them in the water. Then, he could make out the form of a teenage girl struggling in the undertow. With strong, swift strokes he reached Hikaru, grabbed one of her arms and yanked her towards him. One arm wrapped around her waist, he quickly swam to the surface. He pedaled quickly, his lungs burning for air. It was difficult to move fast with the extra load he was carrying, but he continued to swim. If he falters even for one second it could mean both of their lives. With one more stroke they broke through the surface, gasping for breath.

But Hikaru wasn't breathing at all.

"I got her!" he yelled, a little shocked at the panic and fear in his voice. He swam to the shore still holding her against him. Everyone simultaneously hear his shout and was quick to react. Hands reached out to help both of them put the water. Tsubasa took charge," Hyoma, Gingka help Ryuga. Kyoya, Madoka Hikaru's not breathing. We need to get her ready for CPR."

Everyone's voices seemed so far away to Ryuga. All he could hear was the pounding in his head. He must've been so tired because he could feel someone supporting him to sit up. It must've been Ryuto. He couldn't tell. All he knew was that he was tired and he was trembling so badly from the cold. He tried to focus his eyes on Hikaru, now lying on a blanket, surrounded by Kyoya and Madoka who were trying hard to revive her. The others could only watch, hope and anxiety on their faces.

"Please be safe Hikaru. Don't leave me now," he muttered silently, not even caring if everyone can hear him. It doesn't matter if they all found out. (Maybe they already knew) Right now, he just wants Hikaru to be safe, to be here with them, with him.

Minutes seemed like hours before a cough was heard followed by a gasp. Hikaru opened her eyes, the sun blinding her a bit before finally noticing everyone looking at her with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm dead?" It was meant out come out as a joke, but it had the opposite effect on them. Some really close to her bawled their eyes out while others were trying hard not to let the emotions get to them.

"You idiot," Ryuga yelled before grabbing the girl into a tight embrace. Hikaru blushed at the contact, mostly because Ryuga was still dripping wet and everyone was trying hard not to look at their…..awkward position.

"Erm….Ryuga, everyone's staring at us."

"Then, let them stare. I don't care," he said, tightening his embrace," Don't ever leave me like that again."

"Anyone here want ice cream?" Ryuto asked.

Mutters of agreement were heard as everyone trudged back to the picnic table.

"Don't scare me, ever again," he said once they were out of range. Hikaru didn't have the energy to reply and just whispered," I'm sorry."

"Tch." Ryuga adjusted their position so that Hikaru was leaning against his chest with his arms around her. Off in the distance they heard shouts of 'ICE CREAM!' followed by cheers. It was amazing how only minutes ago everyone was panicking at Hikaru's disappearance, but now all was well. That leaves just one thing….

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna go somewhere next Saturday?"

"As long as it's a place with no water, I accept."

"But I'm really starting to like water."

Hikaru gave a small chuckle and leaned closer to his hold, hearing the faint sound of his heartbeat. The two of them just sat there in silence, nothing but the sound of waves and their friend's distant laughter was heard.

"I still have Mom's engagement ring if you're interested, brother."

"RYUTO! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

**MFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFBMFB**

**And that's that. Thank you for reading~! Drop by the review section and tell me what you think.**

**So…It's almost midnight here, my sister's shouting at me to go to bed, we ran out of coffee and I have four quizzes on the same day to study for. So….yeah…..Have a nice night guys. May your dreams be filled with shirtless Ryugas feeding you chocolate cake. Oh, wait that's just me.:)**

**Review~! :) **


End file.
